A Not So Spooktacular Time
by ANGELWINGZ1983
Summary: A little dribble that came to me on the run up to Halloween. My thoughts on how Severus feels about the holiday.


Severus and Hallow'een.

That time of year was looming and descending upon the castle. The distinctive smell of baked pumpkin drifted through the corridors and made one of the residents mentally retch. He had always associated the holiday with one person in particular, ever since that fateful day the year before starting Hogwarts.

The leaves had just started to turn when he set out to escape the row that was blazing at home, so decided to seek the comfortable silence of the large willow tree by the babbling brook just behind the old mill. Just on the other side of the brook was a field that had recently been mown, which was currently being stomped upon by two girls around his own age. He was hidden enough by the long branches to not be spotted by the pair, so he could hear all that was being said.

"_You're a freak! Everyone knows it! But oh no, Mum and Dad love the fact that their precious Lily is different. What are you going to do after the summer next year? I bet no school will take you." _ The younger looking one of the two screamed as the elder carried on walking towards him. Her bright green eyes shone with unshed tears that she blinked away before spinning around to face her verbal attacker.

"_Only you could be so jealous Petunia! I don't care if I'm so different. There has to be a reason for it and I'm sure there will be somewhere that will take me, teach me. You're only jealous because you can't do any of the things I can. You never know, you might be able to do something soon. Wait till you grow a bit," _ the elder girl tried to soothe who was now clearly her younger sister. The younger girl stomped her feet hard on the ground and stormed off back the way they had came from. Only now that 'Lily' was alone, did he make his presence known.

"_You're a witch. That means you can do things without meaning to, or when you are angry, sad, upset in any way," _he called. Lily lifted her head and nodded at the strange boy sadly. She knew he was a local lad as she had seen him a couple of times hanging around the mill, waiting for someone.

"_She doesn't mean it really. She just wants to be like me, always has had. How do you know that I'm different? A ...witch?"_

"_Because I'm a wizard and can just tell. We know our own kind. My Mum is a witch, Dad... well Dad is just Dad."_

"_Is that who you wait for by the mill? Your Dad? Why?"_

"_To stop him from going straight to the pub, getting blind drunk only to come home and be..."_

"_He hits you? Can't you do something? Leave home?"_

"_I would if it wasn't for Mum. I stand in the way to stop him from hurting her. She loves him and won't leave. What can I do but do what I do now? I can't wait to get to Hogwarts. At least then I'll be safe from him, but I fear he will hurt Mum when I'm not there."_

"_What's Hogwarts?" Lily asked innocently._

"_It's a school for people like us. They teach us how to us our gifts. But you have to live at the school, only leaving during holidays to come home. I'm going next September, I'll be 11 in January, which is the age you have to be to go," _Severus replied, a longing deep within his eyes. Lily sensed his fear of leaving his Mum, but like her, she knew he would be happier once learning all they could about magic at school. Lily took hold of Severus' hand and spoke softly to him.

"_No matter what happens, promise me we will be friends at school, even if we are in separate houses or forms or whatever they have there?"_

"_Always... friends forever," _Severus said with a bright smile that lit up his young face. It made a big difference and Lily hoped beyond all hope she could keep that smile on the boy's face for some time to come.

Severus' mind drifted back to the present, a heavy sigh leaving his body, his heavy heart still aching for the loss of his one and only true friend. But things changed when they reached the school. Lily found herself in Gryffindor and Severus in Slytherin, centuries long rivals that rarely had a friendship bond between them. But that was the past and Severus had to concentrate on the now, the present. He hated having to do the bidding of that No Nosed Despot Voldemort but he had his orders from both sides. Dumbledore had left strict instructions for him to carry on as if Voldemort was totally in control, do his bidding at all costs. But most of all it was important to keep Voldemort away from Harry until the right time. Severus knew the time was slowly drawing near, but right now he was on his way to help Harry and the other two destroy one of the Horcruxes. He just had to leave the school for a short time, to place the Sword of Gryffindor, which was currently in a shrunken state in his inside pocket, somewhere for the boy to find. He Apparated to where the sword had drawn him to, a forest covered in frost and ice. He spotted a small pond that was iced over, thinking it was ideal for the place to leave the sword. He only just finished re-icing the pond when he heard the crunch of frosty leaves coming from the left of his hiding place. He saw that it was Harry, so cast the Patronus Charm, knowing that it would draw the boy's attention and had it lead him to the pond. He waited until Harry had retrieved the sword, but almost left his hiding place when he didn't return to the surface. Luckily Ron Weasley turned up just in time to help his friend and pull him from the pond and prevent his drowning. Once Severus was sure Harry was ok and the Horcrux was destroyed, he then returned to the school, knowing he would have to deal with many a complaint from not only the staff but from parents too. He knew having the brother and sister team of Alecto and Amycus Carrow as teachers in the school was a bad idea, but the Dark Lord had been insistent on them being at the school. Severus sighed heavily once more as he lowered his body into the Headmaster's chair. "_How did it go Severus?" _a voice from his right asked. Severus looked up at the portrait of the previous Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, whose blue eyes twinkled behind his half moon glasses, the years of knowledge reflecting upon the glass. "_It is done. He has the sword and the locket is destroyed. There is not much more I can do for the boy. Please don't ask any more of me Albus. I'm too tired and had too much."_ "_Not much longer now my dear boy. Time is drawing nearer for the end to come and it will end here,"_ Albus said knowingly. Severus merely nodded and set to the paperwork on his desk, the complaints from staff and families of students. His work for the protection of students was never done and will never end until his death. As the clock struck the hour, Severus looked up and sighed. "_Time flies my dear Lily. I hope I have done you proud by Harry. I did my best, given the circumstances. I did it all for you, will continue to do it for you. Always," _he whispered to the empty room. Over his right shoulder the portrait of Albus smiled sadly. 


End file.
